memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Voyager
Affiliation: Federation Starfleet Class: ''Intrepid'' class Launched: 2371 Crew complement: 146 (as of 2377) Status: Active Caption: Borgified Voyager. The USS Voyager (NCC-74656) was an Intrepid class Federation starship in service in the 24th century under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway. Command Crew (2371-2378) * Commanding Officer (CO) - Captain Kathryn Janeway * First Officer and Executive Officer (XO) - Commander Chakotay * Tactical Officer and Chief of Security - Lieutenant / Lieutenant Commander Tuvok * Chief Engineer - Lieutenant Junior Grade B'Elanna Torres * Conn Officer - Lieutenant Junior Grade / Ensign Thomas Paris * Operations Officer - Ensign Harry Kim Not enlisted crewmembers: * Chief Medical Officer (CMO) - EMH Mark 1 * Annika Hansen or "Seven of Nine" - Astrometrics Laboratory Supervisor * Neelix - Cook, Counselor and "Special Consultant for the Delta Quadrant" * Kes - Medical assistant Deceased: * First Officer and Executive Officer (XO) - Lieutenant Commander Cavit; (KIA 2371) * Conn Officer (CONN) - Lieutenant Stadi; (KIA 2371) Voyager's entire medical crew, including her CMO aswell as her Chief Engineer were also killed in 2371. History The USS Voyager was launched from Earth Station McKinley on stardate 48038.5 in 2371. The ships's first mission was to track down a Maquis ship in the Badlands under the command of former Starfleet officer Chakotay. In the Badlands, both the Maquis ship and Voyager were hit by a displacement wave created by the Caretaker entity, by which both ships are thrown 70,000 lightyears away into the Delta Quadrant. Severely damaged and without any contact to Starfleet in the Alpha Quadrant, the entire surviving crew of the Maquis ship was transfered to the Voyager to embark on the long journey home together. Among the crew casualties were Voyager 's First Officer, Conn Officer and Chief Engineer, which are all replaced by the former Maquis crew. The Chief Medical Officer was permanently replaced by the EMH, which was originally designed for brief periods of operation only. Among the numerous previously unknown intelligent species encountered by the USS Voyager are: *Talaxians *Ocampa *Kazon *Vidiians *Hirogen *Malon *Krenim *Devore *Vaadwaur *Sikarians *Voth *B'omar *Haakonians *Trabe *Species 8472 *Nyrian Starfleet presumed the Voyager to be destroyed in the Badlands until 2374, when the ship's EMH was transmitted to the Federation starship USS Prometheus using a Hirogen relay station. After the EMH reported of the Voyager 's fate, Starfleet's Communications Research Center set up the Pathfinder Project to find a way to bring back or at least contact the ship. This project was under the command of Cmdr. Peter Harkins and was supervised by Admiral Paris. However, the driving force behind the ambitious task to reestablish communications with Voyager was Lieutenant Reginald Barclay. In early 2376, first contact between Starfleet Command and the Voyager was finally established over the MIDAS array. Although the periods of possible data transfer were very limited, Starfleet not only transmitted tactical updates to the Delta Quadrant, but also enabled private conversations between Voyager''s crewmembers and their relatives in the Alpha Quadrant. In 2377, Voyager recovered pieces of the Federation long-range probe Friendship one. Moving into 2378, Voyager was able to return to Earth with the assistance of a future version of Captain Janeway. This Admiral Janeway, who time traveled from the early 25th century, provided her younger counterpart sophisticated anti-Borg technology, which included transphasic torpedoes and ablative armor hull generator technology, to gain access to the Borg transwarp hub. Embarked Craft *Aeroshuttle *Delta Flyer References *Star Trek: Voyager'' See Also *USS Voyager Prototype